Love Filled
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: Someone is tring to forgot someone. So how do they do it? (I am really bad at summaries so please just take a peek)
1. Default Chapter

Love Filled By: Angel Dated: 7/14/02 Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. All copyrights go to the WWE. sad eyes I do own the poem at the beginning, not one of my best works but it seemed to go with the story..  
  
^^^^  
  
I sit here in a crowded smoke filled bar room Wondering where I should be instead? Home? At some cheap hotel? On the road again? Going to the next city, and then the next and then the next?  
  
Would it do me any good? Would it help you come back to me? Deep within my soul, I know the answer. Could you help piece back my broken heart?  
  
Funny isn't it? How something so strong like ones heart, Can be so fragile? How it can shatter into a million pieces. And no, not one soul, would care!  
  
I sit here in this smoky room, picking at the pieces. Tiring to fit them back together again. Amazed that none of them will fit one another. Clueless on how to put the pieces back together again.  
  
Watching as they bleed in my hands, And I know if I listen carefully I can still hear a quiet thump. A thump of a beat that once was my heartbeat. Beating in one, as one, together!  
  
As we once was. As we once did. As we..  
  
*%*  
  
I look up from my notepad in thought, trying to fill the words to find the words to describe my emotions. Only to come up empty. Like always, always! Always I like that word, you use to whisper it to me after make loving to me. Nightly whispers of how much you loved me, or that you always be with me.  
  
Choking back on a silent cry I shake my head at my memories. Suddenly brought back into reality I notice that the bar room got a little bit quieter. Taking a quick scan of the room I notice that most to the crowd has seemed to disappeared. Suddenly a bar maid is at my side softly whispering.  
  
"Closing time gorgeous."  
  
Cocking my head to one side I can't help but give the soft spoken bar maid a once look over. Smiling at the youngness of the girl, she appeared to be a mere sixteen if that?  
  
A suppose I looked a little to long, or to hard I really don't know which? But her statement mixed with sad green eyes shocked me,  
  
"Look I get off in ten, if you want...I mean my truck is the red s10 out side."  
  
I watched her as she walked away, slightly pulling on her high cut skirt. I blinked in amazement at exactly what just happened? And why I was even considering her offer? Shaking my head I slowly stood up and fished a somewhat small bill out of my pocket. Turning to leave I saw the little girl from the corner of my eye and sigh. Walking out of the cheap bar I wonder how I came upon it? Not remembering entering the building, closing my eyes I let my mind wonder once more.  
  
But the only thought that came was how nice rain would feel right then.  
  
Suddenly a sweet but soft voice spoke up,  
  
"So you waited?"  
  
Turning around to come face to face with the young bar maid, wondering exactly where had she came from? She was standing about five yards away dressed in her little skirt and lacey bra type thing. Which to me was way to small for her big breast. Forcing my gaze to met hers and once more notice her sad green eyes, almost the same shade as Jeff's, Licking my lips I was about to tell that she misunderstood when she whispered,  
  
"All I ask is no rough stuff, by the way the name is Abby."  
  
I narrowed my eyes and once more open my mouth to tell her differently when my cell phone rang. Reaching in my pocket I flip it open and whispered softly, almost afraid who would answer?  
  
"Hey where are you?"  
  
Shaking my head, I answered, " Ohio somewhere, Off I-32 I think it is?"  
  
Chuckle, "Ya get lost?"  
  
I smiled, I couldn't help myself, "No I just wanted to feel like I was home."  
  
Suddenly I hear a female giggle and my heart breaks into pieces. Closing my eyes I try so hard to block out the sound of her voice, her smell, her body.  
  
"Hey bro where did ya go?"  
  
Swallowing hard I fight to keep my emotions under control, and yet I find myself hissing,  
  
"She's there?"  
  
A pause then an answer, "Yeah she stopped in with Paul."  
  
Hatred boiled within me and I found myself, almost crying  
  
"Listen man you caught in the middle of something, I catch ya later."  
  
With that I click off my phone and bring my eyes to the bar maid that who is still in front off me, in wonder I ask.  
  
"You could've just left?"  
  
A sad small smile, "I could've."  
  
I guess I will never know why the events that happened next happened, but life I am realizing has it's own plans.  
  
Smiling I nod and whisper into the night,  
  
"No rough stuff, and the name is Matt."  
  
With that I made my way to her truck and let myself in, never thinking that is might be the greatest thing to ever happen to me?  
  
*%* TBC  
  
Okay I know I have not started a really good wrestling fic so I need to know if I should finish this? So R&R! And if you want IM me, AOL: Skittles 1980  
  
Matt: Torturing me again? Angel: But mesa loves ya! Jericho: Better you than me! Smiles ~You just wait and see if they~pointing to great wide-web~like this! Jeff: It's got to better than the last one! Matt: ~In thought~ hey that one never got finished!!!! 


	2. Love Filled~Part 2~

Love Filled: Angel  
  
Rated: R for now  
  
Disclaimer: Sad eyes~ I really don't own them!  
  
&*&  
  
~When you hurt from a lost love death might feel better~  
  
We had been riding for about ten minutes when I started to regret my decision, after all picking up women from bar's wasn't something I did. After tonight hopefully never again. I can't say what really made me accept Abby's offer? I suppose my temper had something to with it. And of course pain, pain that I myself had caused. Leaning my head back I let my mind wonder to the night I let my angel go.  
  
~I had been in some hotel room, in a long forgotten town, waiting for my brother and my beloved girlfriend to show so we could go grab something to eat. Flipping through the T.V. channels I found nothing, Suddenly my hotel room door swings open and in bounced my beautiful girlfriend with a sad look upon her face. Immediately I mute the T.V. and ask her what's wrong. In a tearful voice she spoke of how her feelings were changing, the next few minutes everything was out in the open. Her feelings for someone else, and me swallowing my pride hiding my love told her to go, to see if her newest love interest was something that had merit?  
  
That night I let her go, free to find anything and everything. Two weeks later I found her and Paul cuddling backstage after a taping. That's when the hurt swelled up. That's the night I changed.~  
  
I was brought out of memories when I heard a click of the engine. I notice that we had pulled up to a two-story house. Suddenly I felt Abby stiffen, but I knew better to ask. So far neither of us had ask any questions, and I was happy with that. I watched as Abby walked up to the door and fumbled with her keys then slowly open the door.  
  
She then turned back to me and smiled gesturing that I could go in. Nodding I started my way up the walk. Passing through the door and a little ways into the house, then I turn to her and waited.  
  
&*&  
  
Abby smiled as she watched as her guest walked in and turned to her. Not really sure why she had offered anything to this drifter in the first place? This was something she never did, never. She was raised better than some two-scent whore, and yet this man made her feel differently. This man wasn't like the one's at her work, always pawning on her making her feel whorely. This one made feel okay to want him. Besides it was her birthday, she was allowed some fun.  
  
Turning to go into her house she grabbed the keys out of the lock and shut the door. Not knowing really how to start want he had came here for, so she said the first that came to mind.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
She saw Matt blink a couple of times and the slowly nodded. Smiling she put down her keys and headed to the kitchen. Turning around she smiled and softly asked what he wanted. Relive when a sandwhich was named. Making the sandwhich Abby wouldn't help it, the questions that had been bugging her came to surface,  
  
"May I ask why a known person like yourself is in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
The look in his eyes was filled with surprise,  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
Smiling again Abby thought back when she had first laid eyes on the handsome southern gentlemen. Whispering softly,  
  
"I was raised with my uncle's six boys, each had a sport. I didn't have much of a choice. But if you're thinking that I offered what I did because you are who you are? Your wrong!"  
  
Only seconds passed  
  
"And I am suppose to believe you?"  
  
Swinging her head around to met his eyes she evenly stated,  
  
"Believe what you will, I ask you what I did because I wanted you. Nothing more nothing less."  
  
With that lips crashed into her's  
  
&*& Thanks to: FallenAngel  
  
Girl you are the greatest of friends. Thanks for the boost!!!  
  
Well that was nice  
  
Matt: Not to bad.  
  
Christian: But no me!  
  
Jeff: Yeah so?  
  
Boys no fighting please? And Christian I have someone for you!  
  
Christian: Really?  
  
Nods~ Yep ~pushes Christian into a empty room~  
  
Matt: Who's in here? ~trying to peek in~  
  
just a new friend of mine. ~smiles~ Answer me this to Angels really Fall? 


End file.
